Clue
by V.J
Summary: *UPDATE!*ABOUT TIME CHAPTER 10:A Parody of the movie Clue with added bonus of the DBZ gang. This is a B/V G/CC K/18 mystery murder type fic and a little Yamcha bashing not to bad it's good give it a try!^_^


Standard Disclaimer: I V.J do not own Dragon Ball Z nor the I claim any rights to the series manga or toys, I also do not own the movie Clue I hope this is satisfactory no need to sue it's simply for fun...  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok this is a crazy idea I got while in the shower of all places lol we'll this idea came to me and the dragon ball gang seem to fit in so well, it's going to be a little different from the movie thou it will also have three alternate endings like the movie also more chracters added I think you'll like what I have instore for this B/V....  
  
  
Colonel Mustard:Krillian  
  
Miss Skarlet: Bulma  
  
Mr.Boddy:Goku  
  
Mr.Green:Piccolo  
  
Mrs.Peacock:Baba  
  
Mrs.White:Chichi  
  
Professor Plum:Yamcha  
  
Wadsworth:(The butler)Vegeta  
  
Yvette:Marron (Krillian's first girl friend)  
  
The Cop:Mr Popo  
  
The Singing Telegram Girl:Pan  
  
The Motorist:Future Trunks  
  
The Cook Mrs.Ho:Idasa and Ikose's Mother (the loud mouth red head seen during the Tornament)I'm naming her Hilda  
  
The Pizza Girl: 18  
  
The Security Guard:17  
  
  
  
  
NEW ENGLAND 1954  
  
  
  
  
She was alone driving down a empty highway the smell of rain still in the air the roads still wet from the rain that ceased moments ago, heading down a road which seem to lead nowhere....  
  
  
  
"Who sent me this invitation it's strange too strange for my liking, arg where the hell I'm I.. I should pull over and look at the map."and with that being said the woman pulled off the road and got out of the car.  
  
  
  
"Okay it's just over that hill and I should be there..hmn ugh I have to use the name Scarlet just who is this guy and what does he know or should I say how much does he know...."she began wondering about her situation then a idiot driver sped passed her dousing her with water she was literally pissed.  
  
  
  
The car stop and some guy got out who looked concerned stepped up to her "Hey babe sorry I didn't mean to get you wet!"he said undressing her with his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I bet you didn't, ah you can keep going I don't need your help bye!"she snapped.  
  
  
  
"Well thats not nice is it and I came to see if you were all right and now I'm going to be late for this weird dinner party I was invited to.  
  
  
"What you mean your going to Roshie's Mansion too? It figures today is going to be a bad day." she sighed.  
  
  
"Well since we are going to the same place do you wanna go together?he asked hope fully.  
  
  
"Um no nothing is wrong with my car, so I don't need to ride with you."  
  
  
"Oh okay I'm supposed to use the name Professor Plum and you.  
  
  
"Fuck off! she said and jumped in her car and sped off.  
  
  
"Oh well bye Fuck off see you later then babe, I can tell the chick digs me!Yamcha said looking in his mirror which cracked "Ah still got it yes!"  
  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta(Wadsworth) was walking around Roshie's mansion getting ready for Mr.Boddy's guest to arrive he was the butler he had to keep every thing tidy. He was dressed in old england butler etire he walked into the living room and saw Yvette(Marron) in a french maid suit dusting her face.  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
  
"Um cleaning" she replied.  
  
  
"Your face!?"he asked not believing her stupidity.  
  
  
"Yeah the cook was in the bathroom so I used the feather duster to freashen up."she said cheerfully.  
  
  
*Why did I even bother to ask* Oh well then carry on then."he said walking into the kitchen.  
  
  
Marron kept dusting her face.  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen only to see the cook *Yvette said that she was in the bathroom, ugh whats that smell* Vegeta looked like he was going to gag "Hilda are the preparations ready for our guest?"he said covering his nose.  
  
  
Hilda turned around and tried to look seductive "Yeah sweet cheeks dinner will be ready at seven thirty!"she said popping her gum.  
  
  
"Very well then make sure it stays that way and don't ever call me sweet cheeks!"he said arrogantly and walked past Hilda not before she grabbed his butt squeezing him to her.  
  
  
"Sure thing lover!"Hilda said puckering her lips trying to kiss Vegeta.  
  
  
"Damn it beast let me go I have to keep things tidy, let go of me fat ass or you're fired!"he yelled wrenching himself away from the mad woman.  
  
  
She sighed then let go of Wadsworth watching his ass as he left "what ever you say honey buns!"she sighed dreamingly and had a big pair of googoo eyes then passed gas."Ooo my stomach I need tums extra strength.  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
  
  
Vegeta composed himself and heard the door bell him being the butler answered it he opened the door only to come face to face with three mysterious people.  
  
  
One was pale and tragic looking another was a midgit man dressed in a brown suit and the last was even shorter old and haggy looking Vegeta went to introduce himself.  
  
  
"Hello I'm Wadsworth the butler can I take your coats."asked Vegeta.  
  
  
The first to step up was the pale and tragic looking one "Yes I'm Ch....Mrs.White and I demand to know why I've been summond here"she said holding her purse like some one was going to steal it.  
  
  
Vegeta just looked at her and smirked while taking her coat.  
  
  
"Why don't you answer her I also want to know why I was invited."said the short one.  
  
  
"Ah yes Colonel Mustard I can see that you are not used to be invited anywhere * being that you are lame as hell* it's understandable why you would be confused.  
  
  
"Hey whats that supposed to mean"he said hottedly.  
  
  
"Oh I assure you I meant nothing by it."Vegeta said putting their coats away in the closet close to the door.  
  
  
"Why are you avoiding our question, hey aren't you a Chip and Dales dancer I swear I seen that ass before!" said the old haggy one staring at Vegeta.  
  
  
"Mrs. Peacock I presume I'm insulted that....."Vegeta was cut off by Chichi.  
  
  
"You know she's right you do look like that striper that dances at Chip and Dales what his names ah yes King Vegeta!"said Mrs.White eying Wadsworth carefully.  
  
  
"I have no idea whom you are referring to." *damn father why did you have to be a stripper* Vegeta thought glumly and was happy for the distraction the door bell rang again, this time he went to answer and one more people showed up followed by two figures arguing in the back.  
  
  
Vegeta looked to the newcomer.  
  
  
"Ah Mr. Green I'll take your coat."  
  
  
Piccolo looked at the little treasure troll man and handed him his coat wearly "How did you know I'm Mr.Green.  
  
  
Baba looked at Piccolo "Isn't it obvious and I thought the striper was stupid!"she smarted off.  
  
  
"For the last time saddle bags I'm not a stripper!"Vegeta hissed.  
  
  
Turning back to the door Vegeta looked to see the a slender female dressed in a green silk dress a beautiful woman who could only be... "Ah Miss Skarlet it's a pleasure to finaly meet you."he said kissing her hand she blushed.  
  
  
"What the hell he didn't kiss my hand!"cried Baba   
  
  
"He didn't kiss mine either whats up Wadsworth do you know her!"Complained Chichi  
  
  
"Mrs.White no man in his right mind would ever come near you and Mrs Peacock the same rules apply!"He said taking Bulma's coat and closing the door.  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
  
Yamcha was out side angry that the butler just shut the door in his face, he started knocking and hard "Hey come on it's freezing out here!"He shouted nobody came.  
  
  
"Oh my god!"he whined "It's Professer Plum let me the fuck in damn it ..I have to pee!"he said crossing his legs over the other,  
  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
  
"Um aren't you going to answer that Wadsworth it's sounds like somebody is being attack!"said Mrs.White.  
  
  
"Oh no I hear screaming out there, what ever you do don't let it in!"cried Mrs.Peacock hugging Krillian.  
  
  
"She right it sounds like a wounded animal!"said Colonel Mustard.  
  
  
Vegeta was hesitant to opening the door *whats out there*  
  
  
muffled sounds coming from out side the door((((( Oooh let me in you little fuck I to peehehe wahhah please I have to go let me in you stupid dumb asses))))then they could hear sharp banging against the door.  
  
  
"I told you it was an wild animal Wadsworth do you have anything we could use to kill the beast!"said Colonel Mustard.  
  
  
"No there are no weapons here don't worry it will go away....."he hoped.Then Bulma spoke up.  
  
  
"Thats no monster it's worst it's Professor Jackass!"she said crossing her arms looking at Vegeta.  
  
  
Vegeta opened the and could see that Professor Plum had a accident. "Professor Plum I'm terribly sorry my goodness you are drenched sir and you smell of piss!"he said covering his nose.  
  
  
"Go to hell!"he pushed passed him "Where the hell is your wash room!"he said ashamed  
  
  
Vegeta ignored his tone."Yvette come you are needed!"he ordered.  
  
  
Marron stepped into the room and noticed Chichi and they both flinched then turned away.  
  
  
"Um yeah!"she said ditsy.  
  
  
"Clean that up!"pointing at Yamcha  
  
  
Marron took care of Yamcha showed him the bathroom and brought him a new pair of pants.  
  
  
Vegeta looked to his remaining guest *this is going to be quite interesting *eying one female in particular."If you all would be so kind as to join me in the study so that we can get the introduction on the underway."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay you know the drill R/R the more the reviews the faster the chapters come out!~_^ Also read my other fic Perfect Blue a different kind of B/V and Resident Evil DBZ Style Coming Soon!^_^ 


End file.
